


All For Him / Всё ради него

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Brother/Brother Incest, Feelings, Love, M/M, Possession, Rimming, SasuIta - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: AU от канона. Клан Учих вырезал Данзо, а вину свалил на Итачи, который вместе с чудом выжившим Саске вынужден был пуститься в бега. И спустя без малого десять лет Саске возвращается в Коноху, чтобы отомстить.





	All For Him / Всё ради него

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All For Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437214) by [ForeverLilacLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies). 



> Дата перевода: 25 мая 2017

Кровь пропитывает землю. Она проминается под моими ногами и вторгается в мои чувства. Окоём неба раскрашен в оттенки алого и оранжевого. Кажется, будто горизонт охвачен огнём и пожирает землю. А я смотрю, не в силах оторваться, зачарованный незамутнённой красотой этого вида.  
  
У моих ног лежит Данзо.  
  
Он не шевелится, безучастный взор устремлён в изумительное небо, гримаса так и застыла на лице.  
  
Он омерзителен в смерти.  
  
Моя месть шла к этому человеку очень долго. Много лет мы с братом жили в бегах из-за его клеветы. Именно Данзо отдал приказ Итачи и Шисуи вырезать весь наш клан. Но переговоры провалились, и тогда он лишил Шисуи глаза, а сам Шисуи лишил себя жизни. Итачи оказался загнан в угол, и — я не сомневаюсь — он бы  _сделал_  всё необходимое ради блага деревни. Но Данзо не мог ждать. И на следующий день после самоубийства Шисуи агенты Корня напали на поселение Учих. Они перебили всех. Мои тёти, дяди, двоюродные братья и сёстры... все пали от их катан. В ту ночь Итачи был на миссии. Его не было рядом, когда первое лезвие умылось кровью. И всё же он почувствовал неладное на расстоянии. Возможно, это знание передалось ему через воздух. В таких вещах интуиция аники никогда не подводила. Он бросил миссию и развернулся обратно в Коноху. Помню, как в наш дом вломились, как мама закричала, чтоб я спрятался. В ту минуту мне на ум пришло одно-единственное место, о котором знали только мы с Итачи. Туда я и бросился, прежде быстро оглянувшись на маму через плечо и даже не подозревая, что больше не увижу ни её, ни отца.  
  
Секретным местом было пространство под неприбитой половицей у Итачи в комнате. Там он всегда ныкал сладости. Туда я и спрятался, когда напали на наш дом. Я слышал, как кричал и дрался отец. В какой-то момент всё смолкло. Агентам Корня нужен был я, но у них на пути встала моя мама. Она боролась на защите моего укрытия, но вскоре тоже затихла.  
  
Они продолжили искать меня, я слышал их шаги прямо над головой, и зажимал себе рот руками, зажмурившись. Я слышал их голоса, они говорили что-то обо мне и моём аники. Где же аники? Неужели они достали его? Такое невозможно было даже представить, да и я отказывался верить, чтоб такие ничтожества сумели хоть пальцем тронуть моего брата.  
  
В конце концов они оставили в покое комнату Итачи и вышли за дверь, продолжая поиски. Я не шевелился. Не мог лишний раз вздохнуть. Не раньше, чем пришёл бы аники. Он бы со всем разобрался. И не прошло пяти минут, как я в самом деле услышал его. Он бежал по дому и звал меня.  
  
— Отото! — отчаянно выкрикивал Итачи на ходу. Он почти снёс дверь, ворвавшись в комнату. — САСКЕ!  
  
И, услышав его голос, я стал звать его в ответ:  
  
— АНИКИ! АНИКИ, Я ЗДЕСЬ! — прокричал я из своего укрытия в полу. Я слышал, как Итачи со всех ног подбежал и упал на колени, выворачивая половицу и отшвыривая в сторону. Перед моими глазами возникло его лицо, бескровное и перепуганное. И бесконечно облегчённое в тот миг, когда он увидел меня. Он потянулся ко мне, и сам я буквально выпрыгнул к нему из своей норы. Аники подхватил меня на руки, прижимая к груди и зарываясь лицом в мои волосы. Меня колотило в его объятиях, а он шептал успокаивающие слова мне на ухо.  
  
— Всё в порядке, отото. Всё хорошо, — твердил Итачи, но я всё продолжал всхлипывать ему в плечо. Он напряжённо оглядел комнату. Я с ужасом смотрел на него. Не выпуская меня из рук, он встал и понёс меня к двери. В коридоре не горел свет, поэтому я прищурился, вглядываясь. Сердце бешено колотилось о рёбра, горло судорожно сжалось.  
  
— Закрой глаза, Саске, — прошептал Итачи. Я непонимающе нахмурился. И, конечно же, не послушался. Ребёнком я был упрямым и потому вертел головой во все стороны, проигнорировав слова брата.  
  
В какой-то момент я увидел их.  
  
Мать и отца. Они распластались на полу, их широко раскрытые глаза смотрели в никуда. Мать лежала с вытянутой рукой, а отец — в нескольких шагах от неё, с застывшим на лице оскалом. Вокруг них растекалась кровь. Неподалёку лежало тело одного из агентов Корня.  
  
Они были мертвы!  
  
Помню, как сдавленно захрипел, увидев их. Итачи сжал руки крепче, пронося меня, вцепившегося в него клещом, через комнату. На улице ожидала похожая картина. Члены моего клана были повсюду, лежали бездвижно, поя землю своей кровью. Среди тел я заметил нескольких агентов Корня, убитых, несомненно, в бою. Итачи остановился на долгое мгновение, прислушиваясь. Я изо всех сил пытался сохранять тишину, но из моей глотки продолжал урывками выбиваться воздух, а пальцы мёртвой хваткой впивались в плечи брата.  
  
Но ему пришлось ненадолго поставить меня, чтобы подобрать вещмешок, брошенный у ворот. Я даже не заметил, что по пути из дома, со мной на руках, Итачи умудрился захватить кое-что из вещей. Портреты и парочку сентиментальных безделушек. Упаковав всё в сумку, он вновь подобрал меня на руки, и я тут же прижался к нему, отчаянно желая, чтобы весь этот кошмар прекратился. Всем сердцем желая проснуться и увидеть, что мама и папа на самом деле живы.  
  
Но сколь бы сильно ни было моё непринятие произошедшего, в ту ночь мне пришлось повзрослеть. В ту ночь, когда я беспомощно цеплялся за своего аники, уносившего меня из деревни в неведомом направлении.  
  
Данзо, конечно же, подставил Итачи. Организовал рейд в наше поселение, чтобы избавиться от тел своих агентов, павших в схватке с моим братом. Он спекулировал на напряжённых отношениях Итачи с кланом в личных целях. Использовал трагедию Шисуи в качестве примера. И поскольку живых свидетелей не осталось, а я пропал и считался погибшим...  
  
Помню, как я сорвался на Итачи. Я был вне себя, когда выяснилось, что он знал о возможной угрозе расправы и молчал. Не соображая, что творю, я поднял на него руку. Бил по лицу, по груди, снова и снова. Он даже не пытался мне помешать. И лишь увидев первые капли крови моего аники, я остановился. В шоке уставился на его кровь, размазанную по моим рукам. Медленно переведя взгляд на лицо Итачи, я увидел, как кровь струилась по нему, текла из носа. Я мигом очутился на ногах, с воем бросаясь ему на шею.  
  
— Прости меня, аники! Прости! Не бросай меня! — зарыдал я ему в плечо, и брат тут же обнял меня. Прижимал к сердцу, как будто не я только что избивал его. Как будто я был единственным, что имело значение.  
  
— Я здесь, отото. И я тебя не оставлю, — говорил он, не замечая текущей по лицу крови. С того дня я никогда не поднимал на Итачи руку.   
  
Данзо неоднократно посылал за нами с братом наёмных убийц. Он был одержим охотой и жаждал нашей смерти. Пока жили мы, были живы и его тайны, и он не мог вздохнуть с облегчением. Мы вынуждены были без конца убегать, нигде подолгу не задерживаясь.  
  
И при этом Итачи ухитрялся находить сомнительные подработки. Нанимался к богачам, выполняя различные поручения, и даже продавал своё тело, чтобы обеспечить мне еду и кров. И мой гнев на Данзо за всё, что он учинил против нашего клана, разгорался со страшной силой, когда Итачи возвращался в нашу с ним крошечную лачугу, усыпанный укусами и засосами от шеи до бёдер. Он шёл на всё, чтобы обеспечить меня. Но какой ценой? И что ещё Итачи мог потерять, лишь бы защитить меня от жестокости мира шиноби?  
  
Как бы то ни было, месть оставалась за мной.  
  
И спустя без малого десять лет после потери своей семьи я свершил её. Вернулся, не прячась в тенях, не таясь от посторонних глаз. Я вернулся с яростью, оглушительной как крик. Это был рёв самих гор, и возмездие настигло Данзо оттуда, откуда он совсем не ждал.  
  
Подобно землетрясению, я встряхнул сам фундамент Конохи под его ногами. Перерезал всё его окружение. Убил старейшин. А самого Данзо оставил напоследок. Я хотел, чтобы он знал, что я приду за ним. Чтобы знал о неизбежности своей скорой кончины. И была она, прямо скажем, жалкой. Уж я сделал всё, чтоб эта мразь подохла без капли достоинства, лишившись союзников и титула.  
  
И он испустил дух, зная, кто я такой. Подох, зная, кем был мой брат. Я позаботился об этом, как и о том, чтобы последним, что он видел в жизни, был блеск моего взгляда над ним.  
  
Затем я пришёл к пятой Хокаге с доказательствами того, что именно Данзо был тем, кто отдавал приказы. Женщина оказалась неглупа. У неё на его счёт были собственные подозрения — я лишь подтвердил их. Честное имя моего брата было восстановлено. Обвинения посмертно легли на Данзо с его сподвижниками и на старейшин. Хокаге проследила за тем, чтобы имена истинных преступников были объявлены во всеуслышание, а имя моего брата навсегда исчезло из Книги Бинго. Также она предложила место, куда мы с братом могли вернуться, но я отказался.  
  
Итачи пережил достаточно. Доказав его невиновность, я готов был успокоиться насчёт деревни, но тени под глазами брата и его сутулые плечи ни за что не позволили бы мне вернуться в то место, где он потерял всё. Так что я ушёл из деревни с высоко поднятым подбородком и отправился в обратный путь. Живое доказательство того, что Учих так просто не заткнёшь.  
  
  
*****  
Я возвращаюсь в нашу с Итачи коморку, где мы проводим ночь после расправы с Данзо. Свет не потушен; Итачи всегда оставляет его для меня, когда я ухожу. Тихо отпираю дверь и шагаю внутрь. Сейчас глубокая ночь, и аники должен бы уже спать, но нет — он сидит, подобрав ноги, в одном из кресел и с книгой в руках коротает время до моего возвращения. Он заметно поглощён книгой, но напрягается, почувствовав, что не один. Он не опускает книгу, пальцы всё ещё лежат на страницах.  
  
— Итачи, — окликаю я, и брат поднимает взгляд. Аники улыбается мягко и глядит устало. Я в два счёта пересекаю комнату и оказываюсь перед ним на коленях. Беру своей рукой его руку и целую каждый сустав. Итачи склоняется ко мне и тянет вверх. Мои руки смещаются, чтобы взяться за подлокотники кресла, по бокам от сидящего в нём Итачи, вплотную вжимая его в спинку. Я подаюсь вперёд и целую брата с нежностью. Наши лбы соприкасаются, мои веки смежаются. С минуту я даже не двигаюсь — просто наслаждаюсь ощущением того, что он рядом со мной, совсем близко.  
  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает Итачи, чуя запах крови, которую я давным-давно смыл. Я не отвечаю и вместо этого легонько прикусываю краешек его уха. И он тут же плавится в моих руках; никогда не мог мне противостоять.  
  
У нас с Итачи очень...  _близкие_  отношения. Причина, пожалуй, в том, как сложилась наша жизнь последнее десятилетие. Нас всегда было только двое: он и я. Итачи был мне и отцом, и матерью, и братом. Вполне закономерно, что он стал и моим возлюбленным.  
  
Я снова подаюсь вперёд и прижимаюсь губами к его челюсти, покрывая кожу лёгкими энергичными поцелуями. Он привлекает меня в объятия и усаживает к себе на колени, как будто я снова маленький ребёнок и не перерос его утончённую комплекцию. Спокойно удерживает меня, пока я продолжаю бережной лаской исследовать его лицо. Мои пальцы путешествуют вниз, от лица к горлу, и губы повторяют их траекторию. От моих прикосновений глаза Итачи прикрываются. Он подставляет мне своё горло, отчего я чувствую, как между ног растекается жар.  
  
— Аники, — выдыхаю я ему в кожу. — Будь моим.  
  
Дыхание Итачи сбивается в ответ на просьбу, а я тем временем оставляю невесомые, как крылья бабочки, поцелуи на его скулах.  
  
— Я уже твой, — нежно мурлычет Итачи. А я со стоном притираюсь к нему пахом, давая прочувствовать, насколько уже завёлся. Он захлёбывается воздухом, на что я ухмыляюсь ему в горло. Мои пальцы спускаются по его шее, цепляя горловину свободного свитера.  
  
Ткань податливо соскальзывает вниз, обнажая красивое бледное плечо, которое я незамедлительно целую. Итачи тихонько ахает на выдохе. Его пальцы путаются в моих волосах. Я томно готовлю его. И звуки, что срываются с его припухших губ, доставляют изощрённые мучения.  
  
Я встаю на ноги, утягивая Итачи следом. Он покорно позволяет себя вести. Всегда позволяет мне себя контролировать. Уступает любой моей прихоти. Я привлекаю его к себе и глубоко целую, просясь языком внутрь. И так же как всегда, он поддаётся, даёт моему языку вторгнуться в свой рот. Всё это время я продолжаю увлекать его к единственной кровати. Мне всегда недоставало терпения. Не могу дождаться, когда высвобожу моего аники из одежды, хочу его обнажённого под собой, чтобы сполна выразить ему своё преклонение. Помогаю ему снять верх и бездумно бросаю ненужный предмет одежды на пол. Он выскальзывает из штанов, и я отшвыриваю их в сторону. Как только он оказывается обнажён, я незамедлительно избавляюсь от собственной одежды, бросая её как попало, и подаюсь к Итачи, держащему на мне взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Его пальцы ведут вниз по моей груди — меня пробирает дрожь от его прикосновения. Длинные пальцы задевают мои соски и следуют дальше. Я останавливаю его прежде, чем он спустится ниже.  
  
— Саске? — Итачи поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с моим, и я растягиваю губы в улыбке, протягивая ладони к его щекам. Сейчас я уже обогнал его в росте и комплекции — ненамного, но достаточно, чтобы подогреть моё самодовольство.  
  
— Ложись, малыш, — низко мурлыкаю я.  
  
Уговариваю его опуститься на кровать, и он выполняет это с изяществом. А я отстраняюсь, чтобы полюбоваться. Его руки раскинуты в стороны, тёмные волосы падают на лицо, склонённое вбок на три четверти. Он смотрит на меня большими тёмными глазами, длинные ресницы бросают тени на прекрасные скулы. Линии под его глазами напоминают о пережитых тяготах и боли, но они лишь подчёркивают совершенно уникальную красоту, которой он обладает.   
  
Мой аники прекрасен.  
  
Я подаюсь вперёд и вновь целую его. Провожу губами дорожку от щеки до горла и перехожу на торс, задерживаясь, чтобы приласкать ртом его розовые соски. Я легонько облизываю и посасываю их, а Итачи хныкает и выстанывает моё имя, словно молитву. Покусывая один сосок, я не оставляю без внимания и второй, пощипывая его пальцами и заставляя его обладателя издавать самые желанные звуки. Возбуждение уже причиняет боль, и я притираюсь к его эрекции. Между тем мои губы продолжают свой путь, погружаясь в пупок. Руки Итачи путаются в моих волосах, пока я продолжаю спускаться всё ниже, потом поднимаю его бёдра, прижимая к его груди, раскрывая его для своего голодного взгляда. Итачи выпускает мягкий выдох и напрягается, предпринимая попытку зажаться, спрятаться, но я лишь раскрываю его шире. Как и я, он уже предельно возбуждён. Я наклоняюсь и сцеловываю капельку смазки, выступившую на кончике его члена, и он несдержанно шипит.  
  
— Отото.  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, я беру у него в рот, проводя языком по всей длине. Итачи всегда был искусен в таком. Меньшее, что я могу сделать взамен — отплатить ему тем же. Я продолжаю с жадностью отсасывать ему, и он просто горит подо мной. Но мой извечный эгоизм даёт о себе знать, так что я прекращаю до того, как он кончит. И стон, который он дарит мне в этот момент, почти что греховен. Я переключаюсь на его мошонку, тщательно массируя каждое яичко, заставляя Итачи невольно двигать тазом мне навстречу. Тем временем мои пальцы скользят вдоль его промежности. Я в последний раз целую мошонку, прежде чем пойти дальше.  
  
Медленно развожу его ягодицы, открывая нетерпеливому взгляду сжатый вход моего аники. Провожу по нему подушечкой пальца, изумляясь тому, как это крошечное отверстие умудряется принимать меня всякий раз. Итачи весь цепенеет подо мной, и я с ухмылкой подаюсь вперёд, целуя тугое колечко. Он выпускает рваный выдох, и я прижимаюсь ко входу языком. Итачи откидывает голову, в который раз выстанывая моё имя. Я усиливаю напор, старательно массируя тугое колечко.  
  
— Саске! — скулит Итачи, подставляясь под мой рот. Да, аники, кричи моё имя. Ты мой, так же как и я — твой. Всё, что касается моего брата, полностью принадлежит мне. Его горло, которое он так запросто мне открывает. Его стройные пальцы и длинные ноги. Каждый его сантиметр — чтобы наслаждаться, целовать и любить. И никому другому не позволено обладать им. Больше нет. Я проникаю в него языком, желая достать настолько глубоко, насколько возможно. Хочу стать с ним одним целым. Стать неотделимой частью самого его существа. Итачи никогда мне не отказывал.  
  
— Ах!  
  
— Посмотри на себя, — хмыкаю я, вытаскивая язык из его жаркого плена. — Ты совершенство. Мой прекрасный аники... — вновь погружаю в него свой язык, и он громко вскрикивает. Я всегда обожал такие моменты. Наблюдать, как Итачи постепенно сходит с ума под моими прикосновениями. Нет ничего слаще его удовольствия.  
  
— Кому ты принадлежишь? — шиплю я, прихватывая зубами мошонку.  
  
— Т-тебе... аа... АХ! — голос Итачи срывается на беспомощный крик.  
  
— Мой, — шепчу я прямо в его вход, чувствуя, как его пробивает мелкая дрожь.   
  
Я вынимаю язык и, в последний раз оставив поцелуй на сжатом колечке, заменяю его пальцами. Итачи вздрагивает и сжимается, на секунду переставая дышать.  
  
— Саске... — выдыхает он. Я готовлю его медленно, не желая доставить дискомфорт. Итачи начинает толкаться бёдрами вперёд, и тогда я добавляю второй палец в его тугой жар. Он негромко всхныкивает, и я тут же выпиваю этот звук вместе с поцелуем. Его кожа горит от желания, глаза широко раскрыты. В жизни не видел чего-то более совершенного. Я сдвигаюсь между его ног, и он шире разводит их для меня. Хватаю его за бёдра, задирая их выше. Он тут же ногами обвивает меня за пояс и притягивает ближе.  
  
Я плавно вхожу в него, тщательно наблюдая за выражением лица. Из приоткрывшегося бутона его губ рождаются нежнейшие стоны. Совершенство. Мой аники — само совершенство в человеческом воплощении. Я толкаюсь в него, давая с жадностью принять мой член.  
  
 _Мой аники так нуждается..._  
  
— Са-Саске, — выдыхает Итачи мне в рот, и я игриво прихватываю зубами его губы.  
  
— Давай же, аники... — Толчок — его тугой жар полностью обволакивает меня. — Давай, малыш... — Мои бёдра порывисто двигаются, яички звучно шлёпаются о его ягодицы.  
  
Итачи кончает с надрывным стоном. Он изламывается в спине, а я хватаюсь за его восхитительную шею, не сбавляя бешеного темпа. Его семя разбрызгивается на наши животы, склеивает, но я ещё не закончил. Я продолжаю двигаться, по-звериному дико вламываясь в своего брата. Моего любовника. Моего единственного и неповторимого.  
  
Оргазм настигает меня почти с ожесточением, и я впиваюсь во взмокшее плечо Итачи, покидая его тугой жар. Итачи не освобождает меня из захвата своих ног — только крепче сжимает и притягивает ближе. Я со стоном роняю его имя, вцепившись руками в спинку кровати по обе стороны от головы Итачи и не сводя глаз с его лица. Он дышит сорванно и загнанно, смотрит на меня из-под длинных ресниц.  
  
В последующий поцелуй я вкладываю столько преклонения и обожания, что он просто должен это почувствовать. Его длинные руки обнимают меня и крепко прижимают, словно ребёнка. Я расслабляюсь в его объятиях, умиротворённый уверенным стуком сердцебиения под ухом. Мои пальцы размазывают семя по его груди, на которой я с чувством собственного удовлетворения вывожу круги. Через некоторое время всё же отрываюсь от брата, опуская ступни на холодный пол. Хватаю попавшееся на глаза полотенце и смачиваю водой, а потом возвращаюсь к раскинувшемуся на постели Итачи. Сажусь рядом и прикладываю прохладную ткань к его разгорячённой коже, чувствуя, как его мышцы рефлекторно напрягаются от холода. Я неспешно стираю сперму с его груди и с внутренней стороны бёдер, оставляя летящие поцелуи на очищенной незащищённой коже. Он тем временем наблюдает за мной из-под отяжелевших век, улыбка играет на его губах. Отбрасываю полотенце прочь и заползаю на брата, проделывая дорожку поцелуев от его живота вверх.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — слышу я его мурлыканье в своём ухе. Я перекатываюсь на спину, увлекая его за собой и усаживая сверху.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — шепчу в ответ, даря ему ласковую улыбку, которую он возвращает мне вместе с лёгким поцелуем.  
  
  
Отныне Данзо больше не имеет никакого значения. Итачи был, есть и будет для меня всей Вселенной, а я — для него. Ради него я предал бы огню весь мир. Оторвал бы горы от земли и поставил бы всех на колени, стоило бы ему только пожелать. И конечно, я не могу не поразмыслить о том, что мы с Итачи будем делать теперь, когда Данзо вместе с Корнем остались в прошлом. А делать мы можем всё, что только захотим. Быть теми, кем захотим. Всё, что важно, — мы вместе, как нам и было суждено.


End file.
